


Forlorn

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1057]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby and the team think Gibbs and Tony are lonely and that they would be good together... There's only one problem with this...





	Forlorn

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/23/2002 for the word [forlorn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/23/forlorn).
> 
> forlorn  
> Sad and lonely because deserted, abandoned,or lost.  
> Bereft; forsaken.  
> Wretched or pitiful in appearance or condition.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the February 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/134760.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Forlorn

“Why won’t you let me set you up?” Abby whined. 

“I’m fine, Abby.” 

“But you’re lonely. A forlorn Tony is never a good idea. Gibbs would be perfect for you.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not lonely or forlorn, Abby.”

“Then why won’t you let me set you up.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship, right now, Abby.”

Abby stormed out of the bullpen and back to her lab, frustrated. She would get Tony and Gibbs setup one way or the other. Ducky, McGee, and Bishop would all help her she was sure. 

Tony shook his head and returned to the current cold case he was working on. Next week it was Ducky trying to set Gibbs up. Then McGee trying with Tony again. 

Gibbs and Tony kept declining. Gibbs glared whenever anyone brought up dating of any sort. Tony avoided and avoided and avoided some more until he couldn’t avoid any longer. 

Tony sat on Gibbs’ basement steps as he watched Gibbs sand his boat. “You know everyone keeps trying to set us up, but we’re already together.”

Gibbs grunted.

“Maybe we should just let them set us up? Especially if they’re going to cover the costs… They don’t seem to be giving up.”

Gibbs grunted. “It’s not any of their business.”

“I know, but we could have a nice romantic dinner. Valentine’s Day is coming up, after all.”

“Fine. Let them set something up for Valentine’s Day at some place you’ll like.” Gibbs wasn’t overly excited about this, but he knew it would make Tony happy. 

“Should we put them out of their misery and tell them after this?”

Gibbs grunted. “If you want. I’m not hiding you. I just don’t think it’s any of their business.”

“I know, Jet. Don’t worry.” Tony smiled from his seat. Tony felt no need to tell everyone either. Neither of them were shouting from the rooftops. 

They were both secure in their relationship, but it was the old married couple type of thing. If people found out, they found out. They just lived their lives as a couple and didn’t worry about what other people thought.

Abby jumped for joy when Tony agreed to go on a date on Valentine’s day to one of the most expensive italian restaurants around. Now, they just had to get Gibbs there. She’d leave that up to Ducky. 

Abby placed the reservations. The whole team was pitching in, so the cost wasn’t a big worry. She turned the time and place over to Ducky with orders to get Gibbs there.

Ducky shook his head. Getting Jethro to a fancy italian place was going to be like pulling teeth. When Gibbs agreed without a lot of fuss, Ducky became immediately suspicious.

Still he said nothing, for now. He’d wait to find out how the date went. Tony and Gibbs enjoyed themselves though Gibbs felt weird about the team paying for it. 

He was going to pay them back tomorrow. He had to admit the Italian restaurant was romantic and even though he wasn’t really into all that fancy frou-frou stuff, he wouldn’t mind coming back again sometime. Best of all though was Tony’s smile as they enjoyed aphrodisiac appetizers, beautiful italian meals, and some of the best wine either of them had tasted. 

Gibbs slipped Abby the money to cover the date. “Pay the team back.”

“Does that mean it went well?” 

Gibbs grunted and headed up to the bullpen. He heard McGee asking Tony how the date went as he entered the bullpen. 

“It was fine, McGeek. Why do you want pointers? Or are you looking to date Gibbs next?” 

“What? No!” McGee spluttered. 

Gibbs caught Ducky’s eye, who was listening in with interest. He winked. Ducky tipped his hat to Gibbs and returned to autopsy.

Gibbs and Tony would tell people they were dating when they were ready. It wasn’t Ducky’s secret to spill. He would find out more later when he could get Gibbs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
